A Little Talk
by SheLooksSoPerfect
Summary: Courtney is sitting on the dock at Playa De Losers one night when someone unexpected finds her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama.**

**Even though I ship scourtney, I wanted to try writing a duncney story. **

* * *

Courtney was sitting alone on the dock at night, at playa de losers. She never felt so alone. Scott and Duncan had drifted away from her. Scott, he didn't believe her when she said that Cameron kissed her. Not the other way around. Duncan, he cheated on her because she got annoying. No one liked her. Only Gwen did. She felt like Heather.

Except, Heather had Cody, and Alejandro. Even Heather had more people loving her. And she was Heather. She sighed. She really loved Duncan. He could've at least broken up with her first. But, no.

He cheated on her. 'Why do I have to be annoying?' She thought. "Courtney?" She perked up. She'd never thought she would hear that voice again.

Duncan.

"What are you doing out so late?" He asked her. "Just thinking about things." He sat down next to her. "What kind of things?" "Why are you out here? Don't you think I'm annoying?" "Look Courtney, just because we're not together and not talking, doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Courtney doesn't know whether to believe that or not. "As if you care about me. You care about Gwen. You cheated on me with her anyways. Why didn't you just tell me you were unhappy?" Duncan sighed. "I was afraid of hurting your feelings." "You were?" "Yeah. I know it sounds bogus, but it's true." "Can I ask you something else, Duncan?" "What?"

"Why did you even cheat? I know I'm annoying and I'm "Mrs.C-I-T", but you could've just told me you were unhappy. You didn't have to go and cheat on me. Y'know, it hurts being cheated on more than I show." Courtney started to cry. She didn't bother wipe them. She needed to let out her real emotions.

"It's not fun being known as the annoying girl who got cheated on." For the first time in forever, Duncan actually felt sorry for her. He didn't really mean to make her feel this way. "Why do you hate me?" She asks. Surprisingly, he puts his hand on her shoulder. "I don't hate you." "You sure show it." She pushes his hand off her shoulder.

"You played me." Courtney said. "Then why were you so annoying?" Duncan raised his voice. "The only reason I was being annoying was because I didn't want you going away from me. I loved you, and I didn't want you to drift away from me. You were the only guy that loved me at the time."

"What about your dad?" "Him? I never even seen him." Duncan winced. "Courtney, I didn't know." "It's okay." A breeze blew over them, causing Courtney to shiver. "Are you cold?" Duncan asked her. "No." She lied, as she tried to not shiver. "Here." He put his arm around Courtney.

One part of Courtney wanted to shrug it off, another wanted to lay on his shoulder. She tried to shrug it off, but Duncan's grip was too strong. So, she just left it there. "And I wasn't using Scott to make you jealous." Courtney says. Duncan stares at her in disbelief. "You weren't?" "No. Geez, not every part of my life has to involve you." "Maybe it will be in the future." "Why is that. YOU'RE SUCH A CREEP!" "And you are a bitch!"

Their faces were close to each other. At this point, all the feelings Duncan had for Courtney were rising back to the surface. Sure, Gwen was simple and he digged that. He really did. But, Courtney is much more fiery and he likes girls like that. The arguements, the fights, and the hot make-out sessions.

He missed this girl.

Duncan cut the silence by grabbing Courtney's face in his hands, and he kissed her. Courtney,surprisingly, kissed back. She never thought Duncan would kiss her again. His hand flew to her waist. This quickly turned into a makeout session. After a few minutes, they pulled away.

"I know one person who loves you." Duncan says. Courtney blushes. "Who?" "Me." He kisses her on the cheek. The P.A then goes off. "CAMPERS ON THE DOCK! GO BACK INTO YOUR ROOMS BEFORE I THROW YOU INTO THE REALLY DANGER-O...I MEAN SAFE WATERS. GOO!" "I guess we have to separate." Courtney says, scratching the back of her neck.

"Well, goodnight princess." He hugs her, and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight, my prince."

And with that, they walked their separate ways, thinking about each other and the future.

* * *

**alright, how was that? Again, I ship Scourtney. Sorry if this is short, and Courtney is a little OOC. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
